


The Forbidden Hot Spring

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Total Drama
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Girls Kissing, Hot Springs & Onsen, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Lust, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Unrequited Lust, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Dakota decides to soothe her problems away by taking a dip in the secret hot spring that no one knew about. However, she then realizes that she isn't alone for very long...





	The Forbidden Hot Spring

**Author's Note:**

> Do not own Total Drama, like I do on all of my disclaimers. Enough said, lets get this show on the road.

It was a very dreary midnight among the stars at Camp Wawanakwa. Most of the stuff that was inhabited was just radioactive crap and goop that was being refused to be cleaned off by the island itself.

But yet, there was only one place that was so contamination-free. A place that was so clear as the heavens itself. A place to escape your problems away. But to be honest, it wasn't Cheers itself, but it had so much flair itself. And that was the finest hot spring there ever was.

The water was so pure, so hot, and so divine when you dip your body in the finest liquid-like crystals.

There was one contestant on that island who quickly became enamored by the sizzling waters of this forbidden pond itself.

Dakota Milton was her name. This person had such a reputation of finding an ounce of fame from all corners in the world. She yearned to be famous. She demanded respect from her peers. So far, she had never came close to fame one bit. I mean, look at her. She was blonde, she was beautiful, she had the nicest most creamiest body that if you ever felt her skin, you'd melt instantly. Fame needed to be in her heart

So where in the heck did she ever find that hot spring, you ask?

Well, in all sources, the hidden hot spring happened to be located right near Chris McLean's secret trailer hidden right beneath the woods where the blood-thristy animals came to hunt for some delicious game and where the filthiest bogs had came from. Right when Chris would be deep sleep, Dakota would usually sneak from the girls cabin, just to make some excuse to the rest of the ladies that she had to go to the bathroom. Without making any noise, Dakota succedingly side-stepped right through the clear woods, right behind Chris's trailer, and immediately found her new hot-spot.

"Heh, at least I can finally get away from those creeps again..." Dakota said with such a relieved sigh as she was holding up her pink towel. Yes, she was wearing nothing but her towel. But she was going to display soon enough. She then tested the water to make sure it is just nice enough for her and not way too hot. Luckily, it was just warm enough like porridge. "Mmmmm, now that's better..."

And then finally, Dakota disrobed herself as the ocean shined on that heavenly body of hers. Those tasty B-cups, mixed with such a tiny waist and such long gazelle-like legs. Her body was just sparkling through the image of the hot spring itself. She slowly dipped herself right into the spring. The sensation that Dakota felt was so breathless and hot, just like her.

"Mmmmmmm...that's what I like..." Dakota moaned lightly as she slowly slid down her shoulders to the rest of the minorly hot watery liquid where her head can fully rest peacefully.

Dakota had fully imagined that she would be in a nice remote island where not a sound can be heard. Nothing would immediately disturb her precious beauty nap. The waters had surrounded her through a very calm expression, something that would arouse her with pure divinity for sure.

As a few minutes of silence had passed, Dakota felt a sudden disturbance go through her. The hot spring suddenly flew a wave that went right at her.

"What the...? Who's there...?" Dakota said out loud, yet quietly as she looked all around the hot spring, trying to find out who would ruin her moment all by herself.

Luckily, Dakota had seen someone else also with sunlight blonde hair also taking a peaceful dip in the hot spring. This just annoyed the famemonger to death as the figure just turned her back to her. In Dakota's eyes, she knew who the blonde figure was.

"Hey, creepy! Can't you see I'm trying to have a peaceful moment all by myself here! Why don't you go bother someone? How about that Scott idiot?" Dakota spoke to the figure angrily,

"Alas, I cannot do that, my fair Dakota. My aura should allow some rest itself." the figure spoke back to her as she finally turned her back just to face Dakota head-on. It was none other than the moonchild herself, Dawn.

"How in the hell did you even find out about this spot anyway? Are you some kind of stalker?" Dakota replied to her sternly.

"You're a bunch of laughs..." Dawn giggled nicely, "I noticed that what you're always going for your little 'bathroom breaks', just to run away from the outside world. You're so desperate to find fame anywhere else, that you decided to use this place as a way to calm your nerves."

"Y-you can't prove that..." Dakota responded nervously, "That's just weirdo talk you're just trying to use on me..."

"Come on, you can let it all out..." Dawn said to her as she swam slowly to her. Dakota then seemed to let out a very strange blush, noticing that there is a problem.

"I... I... I don't know..." she stuttered lightly as she noticed the sweet smell of rosemary that Dawn wore. The moonchild was strangely close to Dakota right now.

"Relax, Dakota... whatever is that you have to say, I understand. We can keep it a secret between us and no one will ever know. Tell me... what's your problem?" Dawn responded to her more with such concern in her voice.

"Well..." Dakota replied with a sigh as she gave herself a moment to think up about her sudden secret to tell Dawn.

The moonchild then stood really close to her with their soaked bodies being mushed to one another. Suddenly, why on earth did Dakota feel so strange about this. It creeped her out a little that Dawn's chest was touching the famemonger's arm like that. Dawn's pure sweet dark blue eyes made Dakota blush just like the scorching hot sun herself. The hot blonde famemonger hated to admit it, but...

...Dawn looked really cute. In a fairy way, perhaps. Not to mention she looked very attractive in a very dark fashion. This made Dakota take a deep breath and finally blurt out her problem.

"...I sorta like someone..."

"Really, who? Tell me..." Dawn said with such a sudden murmur to her voice. Then strangely, Dawn started to touch the famemonger's arm in a real smooth, sweet fashion. This gave Dakota the strangest confusing goosebumps that she could ever feel in such a very long time. Her blush then started to feel a little hot than ever. Could this be the fact that Dakota doesn't like Sam, but instead...

...she would like Dawn?

Within a matter of moments, Dakota somehow forced her lips right into the moonchild's unexpectedly. Dawn on the other hand, felt so stunned and shocked in a amusing way quite honestly. Dakota's lips were so sweet like bubblegum-flavored cotton candy. One the flavor touched your lips, you have no choice but to become so addicted to the taste. And Dawn could feel the taste go right inside her body.

In an instant, Dawn wrapped her arms right around Dakota and cocked her head to the side, which made them deepened the soft french kiss they were quite enduring. It felt so hot. It felt so heavy. And in a twist of fate, the hot kiss they we're sharing felt so right.

"Mmmmmmmmm..." Dawn moaned as she felt Dakota's tongue go deep inside her. It was amazing that Dakota was definitely an awesome kisser. But Dawn retaliated by inserting her tongue inside hers. Dawn's tongue felt so slick and it felt so long it was like an eel was sliding right inside her sweet bubble-gum flavored mouth. Their hands were rubbing each other's waists and caressing each other's creamy skin. Their whole entire body heat made their whole tongue make-out session feel like reality and fantasy put together. Too bad no guy was here to see this experience.

And then, Dawn then kissed right down to Dakota's neck and then strangely, her right nipple in which Dawn's tongue was rubbing around it slowly and gently. She started making small, tiny, vibrating licks just to make them erect.

"Oooooooh... fuck yes! Ohhhhh..." Dakota cooed and moaned as Dawn's vibrating tongue had finally made her right nipple erect. Now it was on to the left nipple.

Dawn's tongue went on the counter attack once again. Her tongue rolling all the way around her soon-to-be-erect nipple. Those tongue techniques from the moonchild herself was just so untouchable and so unstoppable. She performed tornadoes and doughnuts all around her left breasts. Finally a few licks later, her left nipple was finally erected. Dawn soon separated from her with a sexual smirk on her face.

"Mmmmmmm... you ready to bend over for me?" Dawn smiled evilly to her as the famemonger was just begging for more.

"Show me what you got..." Dakota smiled back as she went to the edge of the hot spring and bent over much to Dawn's pleasure.

"I think I will..." Dawn smirked back as she approached Dakota in the doggie-style manner.

But instead of thrusting into her, Dawn had another idea. She took two of her mostly polished fingers and started to plunge right into Dakota's bright pink slit. Like a car slowly backing out and pulling in the driveway, that's what Dawn was doing with her fingers. Just backing out and pulling right inside Dakota's sugar wall. Dawn started taking it slow and easy feeling her fingers unclean by her Dakota's sweet pollinated flower.

"Ooooooooh, Dawn... Mmmmmmmhh..." Dakota moaned lightly as she could feel an inch of Dawn's fingers twirl around and plunge inside her. With every charge and every rub, Dakota's moans began to squeal a little more loudly than ever. But to add to the amusement, Dawn's tongue also touched her slit which caused Dakota to squeal through double the pleasure. Her tongue kept on going in the motorboat way with her fingers pulling in and out of her fast enough. "Ohhh... OHHHHHHHHH, FUUUUUCK!"

"MmmmmmmMMMMMMM..." Dawn muffled as her tongue was shoved deep inside the famemonger's pink flower, just having her tongue pollinate all around it. Dakota's aura started to turn green, which absolutely meant as horny. That sent such sexual shockwaves right inside Dakota. Her fingers went fast. Dakota's slit kept massaging and rubbed on. for a good few minutes. And every twinge and every shock, Dakota started to reach pre-cum, but she wasn't ready to spray just yet.

Dawn soon broke out of her as Dakota looked back at her and her sweet petite form. They decided to share a kiss yet again. The kind of kiss that always felt so orgasmic to them at the least. Their tongues swimming around looking for openings to make them moan slightly loud as possible. Both Dawn and Dakota weren't never holding each other back, put pushing each other's tongues onto one another just to see who can reign dominance.

But as soon as they were kissing, Dawn's hand went down into Dakota's groin region, just touching her soon-pollinated flower once again and rubbing gently, making Dakota squeal like a cute mouse. Strangely enough, Dakota had put her hand through Dawn's already hot wet groin and gently rubbing it as well. This was gonna bring a heart-stopping sensation that would shake the foundation of mother Earth itself.

"Oooooh, rub me harder..." Dakota moaned sweetly to Dawn forcing her to finger her intensely.

"Rub meee harder...!" Dawn moaned gently as well, forcing Dakota to counterattack her by rubbing the moonchild's dark pink slit as well. This was gonna be a back and forth battle with someone 'coming' out on top.

Harder taps and motioned rubs made both of their chances of moaning orgasmically all over the hot spring full blown 10 out of 10. Both of their fingers kept on jamming each other's pink flowers for as seconds grew past. They even kissed harder, trying to contain their earth-shaking moans from being heard around the world. Both girls tried to contain themselves from going way over the edge, but it was to no avail. After seconds of rubbing, fingering and jamming each other's clit's with their hands, the exploding was about to begin.

"Ohhhhh, make me cum... make me cum... MAKE ME CUUUUUM!" Dakota shouted orgasmically.

"OhhhHHHHHH... I'M CUMMING TOO!" Dawn shouted orgasmically as well, and with one final jam...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!"

That one final jam forced Dawn and Dakota to finally cum into each other's fingers over and over again. Their beautifully sculpted hands now had their whole entire love juices covered all over it. It kept going on for another minute until they both finally took a breather. No one knew it was so intense in their life. A strange lesbian sex session all around in the bathing hot spring. It was both their first lesbian experience with each other.

Both Dawn and Dakota soon fully took the time to embrace each other's loving, gentle satisfying eyes from being their most unforgettable first time ever. As they ended with one passionate kiss after another, Dawn took the took the time to finally speak.

"Mmmmmmm, that was fun... you know how to cum real good..." Dawn said sweetly onto Dakota, who was feeling the same thing.

"Hehe... you cum even better..." Dakota smiled at her as both of their bodies felt the hot water drip on both of their bodies.

Another minute ago, both the moonchild and the famemonger both got out of the hotspring looking very clean and divine. Sure, they didn't look clean because of that unclean session, but nonetheless it was well worth it taking a sneak out of their cabin to relax themselves in the pond of hot passion.

"I guess this makes it our secret hiding place, huh?" Dakota said to Dawn with a wondering smile.

"It sure is. No one, not even Chris will ever know about it, lover..." Dawn smirked deviously as she gave Dakota a quick peck on the lips and left the hot spring holding hands together not just as humans, but in both Dakota and Dawn's minds, they left the hot spring as new hot and heavy lovers for each other. The lust they felt for one another may never be duplicated again.

Love had never felt so hot. Literally...

**Author's Note:**

> I know that wasn't much sex, but I think it comes pretty close to what it is and such. And I hope everyone enjoys it as much as I do.
> 
> Read and review, motherf***ers!


End file.
